


Aftermath

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [228]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bullying, Family Drama, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one messes with the daughter of Ann Rutledge and gets away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 August 2016  
> Word Count: 585  
> Prompt: care  
> Summary: No one messes with the daughter of Ann Rutledge and gets away with it.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I truly love writing about the relationship between these two women, regardless of at what point the story takes place. There is something about this mother and daughter that makes me curious as to how things got from Point A to Point Q for them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Tell me what happened," she says softly, tempering her desire for revenge until she hears the whole story.

"It's nothing," comes the petulant reply, but she can hear fear and pain under the surface.

"This," she says, stroking a finger across the abrasion on a formerly smooth cheek, "doesn't look like nothing, Veronica. I'm not mad at you, but I'd like to know what happened."

Veronica winces at the slight contact to her face, but sits there for a moment in silence. "You'll just make it worse, Mom. I can handle this on my own."

"I don't condone violence against my daughter."

"Mom…"

Veronica stands and starts to pace between her bed and her closet. Ann watches her closely, notes the hunched shoulders and the careful way her daughter's arms wrap around her middle. The scrape across her cheek and the swollen, split lip are clear indications that an altercation occurred. The exclusive prep school has a zero tolerance policy toward physical violence, and she wonders if Veronica's being so tightlipped because she'd be suspended for participation if she comes forward. Before Ann can continue with that train of thought, a soft moan pulls her attention away, and she's on her feet to pull her thirteen-year-old daughter into a loose embrace.

"Please, Veronica, tell me what happened. You don't have to tell me who was involved if that's what you're worried about. I just want to know how you ended up looking like this and clearly in pain."

The words come slow, building up speed and intensity as Veronica divulges her battle with a couple of upperclassmen whose parents actually have issues with Ann over business deals. The girls' verbal assaults are enough to garner a suspension, but ambushing her as they did is actually grounds for expulsion. Ann can feel the anger alternately chilling and burning the blood in her veins as the need for vengeance grows stronger.

"So please, Mom, don't say anything? I don't want to be known as the Mama's girl who can't fight her own battles."

Pursing her lips, Ann forces two slow, deep breaths before she answers Veronica. "I don't agree with your choice, but I respect that you want to deal with this on your own. But if this happens again, I'll go to the headmistress and take care of the problem."

"It shouldn't happen again," comes the quick reply before Veronica sighs and rests her head against Ann's shoulder. "I don't think it will, but if it does, you can do what you want. I just want to go to bed now."

Ann nods slowly and guides her daughter back to the bed. "Sit down and let me take a look at their handiwork. Let's see if we can minimize the pain and the damage as much as possible."

"Can-- Can I take a shower first? I feel kind of gross right now."

"Of course, dear. I'll get the first aid kit from my bathroom while you do. And whatever you want for dinner, no questions asked."

"Just some chicken noodle soup," Veronica replies as she gets up to head into her bathroom.

Nodding, Ann waits until the door closes and the water starts to run before she stands up, hands balled into tight fists at her sides. She won't do anything overt to rectify this situation, but a well-placed call to John will guarantee that certain negotiations get derailed or severed entirely. No one messes with the daughter of Ann Rutledge and gets away with it.


End file.
